


Forever's gonna start tonight

by killing_kurare



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Bella tries to distract herself from the pain during her turning. But it's all worth it in the end.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Forever's gonna start tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Fill for comment-fic.livejournal.com 
> 
> Title from "Total eclipse of the heart" by Bonnie Tyler (really, is there anyone in this world who doesn't know this song? :D)

First there was pain. 

Then darkness. 

Then the pain returned, excruciating, a fire burning through her veins with the force of thousand suns; but Bella knows that it's right, that it is meant to be. 

She tries to think of things that lie ahead, new sensations she will experience. The world wants to be explored. 

And when it's finally done, when she is finished, reborn ... there's only one thing on her mind.

Bella sees Edward, really sees him for the first time - her beautiful beautiful soul mate ... and one word fills her mind that makes it all worth it: 

_Forever._


End file.
